highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel
, a reincarnated Angel]] The Angels (天使 Tenshi) are one of the Three Factions in High School DxD, alongside the Devils and Fallen Angels. There are two major types of Angels in the story: The Pure Angels (純粋な天使 Junsuina tenshi ), and Reincarnated Angels (天才天使 Tensei tenshi). Summary Originating from Heaven, the Angels are powerful beings who serve the Biblical God, and have the powers to inflict pain upon Devils/demons due to their light-based powers. After the death of the God from the Bible in the Great War of the Three Factions, the Angels were incapable of increasing their numbers normally until the creation of the Brave Saint system which allows humans to be reincarnated into Angels. Unlike Devils and Fallen Angels, Angels need to purify themselves when making love and both the Angel and partner must undergo a lengthy purification ritual (it takes several hours). They must also need to do it inside a specially crafted barrier and they both must not harbor any kind of possessive feelings while doing it, rather it must be done out of pure love. In Volume 12, it is revealed that there are also traitors in the Heavens who were giving out information to the Khaos Brigade. Ironically, these top-class Angels were able to do so without falling due to a loophole in Heaven's system. These Angels, however, became Fallen Angels after leaving the Heavens and escaping to the Khaos Brigade. It was revealed in the short story "Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel" ''the jobs an angel does on a regular basis every day, as shown by Irina who showed Issei, Xenovia, and Asia her jobs as an angel. Angels do "Angel Counselling" where they hear the confessions of people who have sinned and forgive them for their sins, and do this for 2 hours inside a mass hall. Then in another mass hall, they give a name to a couples child which the parents ask of the angel to do so. Finally, they do regular work from file management to cooking classes and reception. Appearance Angels look similar to humans except with them having white feathered wings and a halo positioned directly above their head; the only exception being the Archangel Michael who has golden wings and later Dulio. Also, their power is denoted by the number of wings they have (Irina, for example, initially only had one pair of wings but gained another pair in Volume 17 for her increase in strength as well as Dulio upon activating his Balance Breaker, his power increased to the point he gain twelve golden wings similar to Michael the former Archangel) Angels have blond/blonde hair and green eyes and are often seen in white-colored clothing, mostly priest attire. Abilities All Angels have light projection that can cause severe damage to Devils, and can create numerous light-based weapons such as spears, arrows, and swords, with the spear being the most commonly used weapon. Angels also have the ability of flight through their feathered wings, their wings are also shown to be capable of retracting into their backs as if they've disappeared completely. Certain powerful high ranking Angels also has special holy abilities unique to themselves such as Uriel's ability to control Holy Flames and Baraqiel's power of Holy Lightning. Like Devils, all Angels have a unique ability which allows them to communicate with different people from around the world without the language barriers. After the peace treaty between the Three Factions, the Brave Saint system was created by the Seraphs using the technologies of the Devils and Fallen Angels, to increase their lost numbers by reincarnating humans into Angels. Reincarnated Angels can also use their traits better when acting as a group. Angels, like other factions, have their own system of magic and spells. Factions Seraph *'Seraph''' ( , plural Seraphim), also known as Burning Angels, are Angels who are guardians of the Throne of Heaven. They are the ones maintaining the system used by the God in the Bible following His death. The members of the Seraphs are the Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, who were titled the "Four Great Seraphs". The significance of this title, however, is unknown at present but are known to represent the Kings of respective cards: Michael is Spades ♠, Gabriel is Heart ♥, Raphael is Club ♣, Uriel is Diamond ♦. In Volume 6, it is revealed that there are other Seraphs, numbering ten in total, but were not named. The Seraphs that have appeared so far in the series are Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. One of the Ten Seraphs, Metatron, appeared in a short story titled Nekomata☆Ninja-Scroll, evidently, living as a ninja in the human world due to his fascination with the craze. Metatron evidently showed the Seraphs all have twelve wings. Archangel *The only known Archangel is Michael, the former leader of the Angels and Seraphs. Four Great Seraphs Former Members Ten Seraphs Brave Saints Trivia *During the meeting of the Three Powers, Michael explained that the reason for Asia and Xenovia's excommunication from the Church is because of the possibility of them affecting the human's faith in God which was necessary for the angels' survival. *There is a weekly magazine named "Weekly Brave Angel" that seems to feature only female members of the Brave Saints. References Navigation |} Category:Angel Category:Species Category:Browse Category:Terminology